


Dance With Me

by analogical9954



Series: Our Prince Series [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Virgil's just minding his own business when Logan asks him to dance...in the middle of the living room, dressed to the 9s.  Virgil's equal parts confused, intrigued and really into it.  After all, who can ignore Logan dressed like that?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Our Prince Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361659
Comments: 26
Kudos: 121





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I am making my way through all those prompts you wonderful people gave! Thank you again for that, I absolutely love being able to do a couple chapters like this. Feel free to keep adding to that list! 
> 
> There's no rhyme or reason to which ones get done, usually just whatever my muse decides it likes the best. This is kinda a mixture of the following prompts: mickers2001's "Logan tries to act like Roman and does all these big romantic things" AND warnadudenexttime's "Maybe Logan reading up on how to be more romantic/asking Roman for advice as he wants to give virgil a big date night and show how much he appreciates him in his life but the date keeps going wrong or if you just want fluff it goes really well and Logan’s proud of himself lol" AND V's "Prom at Logan and Virgil's school" though...it's not at the school!
> 
> Enjoy and I'd love any and all feedback. ♥♥

“Dance with me?”

“ _What?”_ Virgil pulls a headphone off his ear, looking up at Logan from his current spot on the couch. Logan’s standing in front of him, after being gone for nearly an hour, dressed to the 9’s in one of Mr. R’s suits. And he looks incredibly handsome. The blue suit jacket hugs Logan in all the right areas, the black shirt underneath just as pristine and form fitting. His white long skinny tie lies perfectly against his chest, accentuating it’s broadness. Virgil also notices the purple pocket square and his brain nearly short circuits. Logan’s never looked this good before…no, he’s never looked this put together before and the entire thing fits him just as well as it does Mr. R which is saying something. Virgil remembers the first time he saw Mr. R in this and he was just as breathless as he is now.

“I would like to sweep you off your feet, metaphorically,” Logan reasons, extending his hand to Virgil, “Dance with me, mi amor.”

Virgil’s mouth goes slightly dry, his heart thudding. He’s so insanely attracted to Logan right now his brain’s struggling to focus on what his perfect mouth is saying. Did he just speak Spanish? Since when? “Logan…”

Suddenly, the smart speaker turns on softly playing ‘Come Away with Me’ a song Virgil knows is at least 10 years old. He also notices Logan startle with the song’s beginning which means he’s definitely not doing this part and therefore, definitely went to his parents for help. He’s not sure why--they as a couple aren’t the most outwardly affectionate--but the thought that Logan wanted to do something…different for him just makes his heart soar (as much as he’ll deny it later when he teases Logan about it all). 

Virgil can’t help but smile as he puts his phone and headphones down on the couch and grabs Logan’s hand, allowing him to pull him to the center of the living room. Logan places his left hand on Virgil’s hoodie covered hip, Virgil mirroring the placement, their right hands clutched together. Logan pulls Virgil closer before slowly moving with the beat of the song. Virgil starts by looking slightly up at Logan before feeling flustered when Logan maintains eye contact and moves his face so his temple rests against the side of Logan’s face.

Gradually, as they dance, the lights dim in the living room before a soft ‘that’s too dim, Ro!’ is whispered from the hallway and the lighting brightens just slightly. Virgil rolls his eyes and smiles. It’s all incredibly sweet, the song, the mood lighting, the dance, even the way Logan dressed up for him but Virgil can’t figure out why. Why go through this on a random Thursday? “L—"

“Are you feeling uhm…swept away?” Logan asks, his voice soft but deep. 

Virgil knows Logan struggles with most romantic things, this obviously no exception, so he figures he can reassure him a bit. “Yeah…I guess. It’s kinda random, don’t you think?”

Logan ‘hmms’ forcing Virgil to twirl before bringing him back close. “Well, it is my understanding that those in romantic relationships celebrate milestones. Our 1-year anniversary is today.”

Virgil freezes, guilt rushing in and removing all other feelings. He forgot their first anniversary. “Logan, I…shit, I forgot.”

Logan nods, forcing Virgil to continue dancing.

“Oh my god, I’m the worst. Fuck. It’s just…no, I don’t want to give you excuses. God, I just suck,” Virgil prattles earning a slight chuckle from Logan.

“I also forgot,” he says, Virgil pulling back to look him in the eyes, “Apparently, my dads are smarter than I give them credit for. They deduced our relationship starting based off the date I came out and how long we’d been together at that point.” Logan leans down and kisses Virgil before smirking. “They just assumed that I was the forgetful one and intervened on your behalf when I returned from Speech and Debate. However, it is clear that we equally forgetful in regards to our relationship.”

Virgil can’t help but laugh, wrapping his arms around Logan’s neck, their cheeks back to touching. “I fucking love you.” 

“And I, you.”

They dance for a couple beats in silence before the curiosity gets the better of Virgil. Mr. R and Mr. P ambushing Logan when he got home, having him spruce up and wear one of Mr. R’s suits, picking out a song that’s so obviously from their heyday, it all makes sense. But, there’s one thing that doesn’t. The Spanish just seems so out of place. Virgil pulls his face back to look Logan in the eyes. “So, the Spanish was totally Mr. R being extra? Like you don’t actually know it.”

A mischievous smile pulls at Logan’s lips, his eyes thinning. “Why? Did you like it?”

Virgil feels his cheeks burn bright red and forces himself to roll his eyes. “It was cheesy as fu—”

“You did,” Logan teases, “Perhaps, in the suit, and with the Spanish language I reminded you of someone.” 

Virgil clears his throat, not trusting himself to talk right away. He knows Logan’s not bothered by the crush at all (anymore, thankfully) and has even expressed crushes of his own outside their relationship. He also knows that for some reason Logan likes to use this crush or attraction or whatever, to tease Virgil who admittedly gets flustered pretty quickly about it. “Really, we’re going there on our anniversary?” Virgil tries in a sad attempt to kill the embarrassing teasing before it furthers. He knows the Sanders are in the hallway and he’d rather Mr. R not find out about this anytime soon.

“An anniversary neither of us remembered?” Logan retorts, “Absolutely.” Virgil groans and Logan laughs lightly before shaking his head. “Alright, I will cease. But to answer your question, the Spanish was not Papa being extra. I asked him a while ago to teach me, as you know he’s fluent. I used it today because I believed it would help with the metaphoric sweeping you from your feet.”

“Of course, you’ve got a logical reason,” Virgil says as the song ends and they separate. Virgil enjoyed the dancing, but getting to look at Logan in that suit…it’s still blowing his mind. Not to mention, he’s hoping there’s more to their celebration than just this. Logan looks too good for it to end here. “Only you would use a romantic language sparingly.”

Logan glances over at the hallway before leaning close to Virgil. He presses his lips close, but not close enough to kiss. It makes Virgil’s heart pound in his ears, Logan’s cologne only adding to everything Virgil's feeling. “Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo,” Logan whispers, kissing Virgil’s bottom lip, “I wanna do bad things with you…”

Virgil’s completely breathless, that last line sending heat waves through him. He acts before his brain can catch up, pulling Logan into an intense kiss. He knows the Sanders are watching, or were, but he just can’t help it any longer. After all, it is their first anniversary and something tells Virgil it’s going to be one to remember.


End file.
